X-Factor Ukraine
X-Factor Ukraine is the Ukrainian syndication of The X Factor. Judges *'Ihor Kondratiuk' (2010-2015) *'Seryoga' (2010-2014) *'Yolka' (2010-2012) *'Sergei Sosedov' (2010-2015) *'Irina Dubtsova' (2012-2014) *'Ivan Dorn' (2014) *'Nino Katamadze' (2014-2015) *'Andriy Hlivnyuk' (2015) *'Konstantin Meladze' (2016) *'Julia Sanina' (2016) *'Anton Savlepov' (2016) *'Andriy Danylko' (2016-) *'Oleg Vinnik' (2017-2018) *'Anastasia Kamenskykh' (2017-) *'Dmitry Shurov' (2017-2018) *'Alessandro Safina' (2019-) *'Olya Polyakova' (2019-) Hosts *Oksana Marchenko (2010-2016) *Andrey Bednyakov (2016-2018) *Daria Tregubova (2019-) Series 1 See main article: Series 1 Series 1 began on September 4, 2010 with a judging lineup of Ihor Kondratiuk, Seryoga, Yolka and Sergei Sosedov and hosted by Oksana Marchenko. This season was eventually won by 19-year-old Oleksiy Kuznetsov who was mentored by Yolka in the Boys category. Series 2 See main article: Series 2 Series 2 began on August 27, 2011, and utilized the same panel from the first season, as well as the host, Oksana Marchenko. This season was eventually won by 33-year-old Viktor Romanchenko who was mentored by Seryoga in the Over 25s category. Series 3 See main article: Series 3 Series 3 began on September 1, 2012, and utilized the same panel from the first two seasons with the exception of Yolka who was replaced by Irina Dubtsova. Oksana Marchenko returned as host. This season was eventually won by 30-year-old Aida Nikolaychuk who was mentored by Ihor Kondratiuk in the Over 25s category. Series 4 See main article: Series 4 Series 4 began on August 31, 2013, and utilized the same panel from the previous season, as well as the host, Oksana Marchenko. This season was eventually won by 15-year-old Alexander Poryadinsky who was mentored by Irina Dubtsova in the Teens category. Series 5 See main article: Series 5 Series 5 began on August 23, 2014. Irina Dubtsova nor Seryoga returned to judge and were replaced by Nino Katamadze and Ivan Dorn, Ihor Kondratiuk and Sergei Sosedov stayed. Oksana Marchenko returned as host. This season was eventually won by 22-year-old Dmitry Babak who was mentored by Nino Katamadze in the Boys category. Series 6 See main article: Series 6 Series 6 began on August 22, 2015, and utilized the same panel from the previous season with the exception of Ivan Dorn who was replaced by Andriy Hlivnyuk. Oksana Marchenko returned as host. This season was eventually won by 18-year-old Kostyantyn Bocharov who was mentored by Ihor Kondratiuk in the Boys category. Series 7 See main article: Series 7 Series 7 began on August 27, 2016, and featured an all-new panel composed of Konstantin Meladze, Julia Sanina, Anton Savlepov and Andriy Danylko. Oksana Marchenko returned as host and Andrey Bednyakov was added as a second host. This season was eventually won by 29-year-old Sevak Khanagyan who was mentored by Anton Savlepov. Series 8 See main article: Series 8 Series 8 began on September 2, 2017, and marked the departures of Konstantin Meladze, Julia Sanina and Anton Savlepov while Andriy Danylko remained. Their replacements were Oleg Vinnik, Dmitry Shurov and Anastasia Kamenskykh. Andrey Bednyakov returned as host with the exception of Oksana Marchenko. This season was eventually won by 19-year-old Misha Panchishyn who was mentored by Dmitry Shurov in the Boys category. Series 9 See main article: Series 9 Series 9 began on September 1, 2018, and utilized the same panel from the previous season, as well as the host, Andrey Bednyakov. This season was eventually won by male vocal duo ZBSband who were mentored by Anastasia Kamenskykh in the Groups category. Series 10 See main article: Series 10 Series 10 will begin on September 14, 2019, Oleg Vinnik nor Dmitry Shurov returned to judge and will be replaced by Alessandro Safina and Olya Polyakova, Anastasia Kamenskykh and Andriy Danylko stayed. Daria Tregubova will replace Andrey Bednyakov as host. Category:X-Factor Ukraine